2000_danny_phantom_400_fantasy_editionfandomcom-20200215-history
2000 Danny Phantom 400 Fantasy Edition Wiki
2000 Season Fantasy Edition (Danny Phantom 400 @ Amity Park Speedway, October 1st, 2000) Notes * Curse-words will be censored out by *bleep*s. Car Numbers, Sponsors, Manufacturers, and Drivers # 1 Pennzoil Chevrolet (Jimmy Neutron) # 2 Miller Lite Ford (Rudy Tabootie) (playoff contender) # 3 GM Goodwrench Chevrolet (Eddy "The Intimidator" McRich) # 4 Kodak Chevrolet (Remy Buxaplenty) (playoff contender) # 5 Kelloggs Corn Flakes Chevrolet (Imaginary Gary) # 6 Valvoline Ford (Professor Finbarr Calamitous) # 7 PHILLIPS Nation's Rent Chevrolet (Wanda) # 8 Budweiser Chevrolet (Homer Simpson) # 9 Kodiak Ford (Mojo Jojo) # 10 Aaron's Pontiac (Jimmy from "Ed, Edd n Eddy") # 12 Mobil 1 Ford (Snap White) # 14 Conseco Pontiac (Nelson Muntz) # 16 TV Guide Ford (Buttercup Simpson) # 17 DEWALT Power Tools Ford (Evil Jimmy Clone) # 18 Interstate Batteries Pontiac (Ed"Lumpy" Monobrow) (playoff contender) # 19 MOTOROLA Ford (Eduardo) # 20 Home Depot Pontiac (Eddward "Double-D" Marion) (playoff contender) # 21 CITGO Ford (Vicky The Babysitter) *filling in for Princess Morebucks, who had the flu* # 22 CATERPILLAR Pontiac (Sandy Cheeks) (playoff contender) # 24 DUPONT Chevrolet (Timmy Turner) (playoff contender) # 25 Michael Holigan Chevrolet (Trixie Tang) # 26 KMART Ford (Bubble Bass from "Spongebob Squarepants") # 28 TEXACO Havoline Ford (Sheldon J. Plankton) # 31 LOWE'S Chevrolet (Blooreguard Q. "Bloo" Kazoo) # 32 Tide Ford (Blossom Neutron) (playoff contender) # 33 Oakwood Homes Chevrolet (Mac Kazoo) (playoff contender) # 36 M&Ms Pontiac (Spongebob Squarepants) # 40 Coors Light Chevrolet (Bart Simpson) (playoff contender) # 42 Bellsouth Chevrolet (Cindy Vortex) (playoff contender) # 43 STP Pontiac (Bubbles Turner) (playoff contender) # 44 Hot Wheels Pontiac (Kevin Shovelchin) # 45 Spree/Sprint Chevrolet (Sheen Estevez) # 55 Square-D Chevrolet (Stanley S. Squarepants) # 60 Power Team Chevrolet (Francis Bull-E) # 66 Route 66 KMART Ford (Fuzzy Lumpkins) # 71 Real Tree Chevrolet (Cosmo) # 75 Redcell Ford (Patrick Star) # 77 JASPER Ford (Rolf) # 88 Quality Care Ford (Lisa Simpson) (playoff contender) # 93 Amoco Pontiac (Evil Officer Mike Brikowski) # 94 McDonald's Ford (Squidward Tentacles) # 97 John Deere Ford (Penny Sanchez) # 99 EXIDE Batteries Ford (Denzel Crocker) (playoff contender) Race Winner * 26 BIG KMART Ford (Bubble Bass) Number Of Laps * 400 Number Of Cautions * 14 Fights/Tempers/Confrontations * Rudy Tabootie vs. Bubble Bass (Lap 391 / Lap 400 / Finish / On pit road, Bubble Bass deliberately, blocked Rudy Tabootie on pit road so he doesn't get by him if he exits the pits before him. The race officials never black-flagged Bubble Bass for that illegal move, and on the final lap, Bubble Bass took out Rudy Tabootie in Turn #1 and took the checkered flag. Rudy's crew-chief, Harry Hogge (from "Days Of Thunder") confronted Bubble-Bass' crew chief and told him that Bubble Bass didn't deserve to win with his underhanded-style driving, and they argued. Meanwhile, an ENRAGED Rudy Tabootie, with a wrecked racecar demanded his over-the-wall crew to change his tires, and they did so. Rudy took off, only to find Bubble Bass performing his winning burnouts and and wrecked him while he celebrated. Rudy, exited the vehicle and viciously attacked Bubble Bass, turning it into a violent brawl, and Rudy's and Bubble Bass' pit over-the-wall crews went at it as well. Quotes Quote 1 *(wiki-special opens inside the Amity Park Speedway, inside Eddy's hauler, with Eddy, Plankton, Calamitous, Remy Buxaplenty, Denzel Crocker, Vicky The Babysitter, and Bubble Bass eating breakfast* *Eddy: I can't believe I fu--*bleep*--ng got eliminated in the "Pokeyman" town in the pouring rain! (in reference to the "2000 Pokemon 500 Fantasy Edition" wiki) But I'm HAPPY Brat (referring to Bart) got what he deserved! Him getting hurt in a crash! *Remy Buxaplenty: But the sad part is that he didn't drown and he healed quickly in time to qualify and compete in today's race. *Plankton: That fool! He should have sat out the entire postseason and let us take the Team Championship and run Team Fastex outta business! I WENT TO COLLEGE! *Finbarr Calamitous: UGH! Will you cut it out, Plankton and let me consume my um... ummm.... *Plankton: Breakfast, creetin! *Finbarr Calamitous: Oh, yeah that one. *Denzel Crocker: I don't understand WHY Morbucks caught the stupid flu?! If she qualified on Friday (2 days before race) and/or got well over the weekend, we would've had the BEST chance to beat Team Fastex and inch closer to winning the Team Championship and making Turner and the losers of Team Fastex weep and cry, especially Turner's (in unison, has a spaz attack) FAIRY GODPARENTS! *Eddy (to himself): HMPH! Glad I finally get a fu--*bleep*--ng weekend vacation from Morebucks' trapped-cat loud-mouth. *Bubble Bass: Ever since Taboobie (referring to Rudy Tabootie) thrashed me in Plainsville and swiped victory from ME, (in reference to the 2000 Chalkzone 400 Fantasy Edition), he has messed with the wrong bass! (referring to his very fish type) I will not sleep the same way again until I steal victory from HIM! *Remy Buxaplenty: Suddenly, your hatred changed from Spongebob to Rudy Tabootie. Make up your mind, Bass! *Vicky The Babysitter: Why not put the chalk-twerp in the wall on the last lap?! *Garner Rexton (with Spex): *comes in the hauler* And THAT, Vicky, IS what Bubble Bass is going to do. Why? Because not only our Morebucks is sick, but SOME RACE OFFICIALS as well, and their replacements aren't that skilled, trained, and professional as the regular ones. So us, Team REXCOR WILL take advantage of those officials, and show them how US REXCOR races. And that means Bubble Bass, you can do WHATEVER YOU WANT to take advantage of Rudy Tabootie, and make him mad and fight you, and get himself suspended and out of the playoffs. That would be PAYBACK for him beating you in Plainsville. *with a sinister grin* But HE will will be the one to wreck YOU if you know what I mean. *Bubble Bass: Oh, yeah sir.... *laughs evilly, Garner follows, and then everyone laughs evilly, then the scene cuts to Barttercup's hauler with Bart, Buttercup, Danny Fenton, Timmy, Bubbles, Rudy, Penny, Jackie, Edd, Mac, Bloo, and Ed having breakfast* Quote 2 *(In Barttercup's hauler where Bart, Buttercup, Danny Fenton, Timmy, Bubbles, Rudy, Penny, Edd, Jackie, Mac, Bloo, and Ed are eating breakfast ) *Bart: *depressed sigh* I guess after last week, I will get booed even more after being caught on camera arguing with Butter-babe. Especially not helping my wife during the whole soaking-wet race. (in reference to the "2000 Pokemon 500 Fantasy Edition" wiki) *Buttercup: Hon, please calm down and not be so hard on yourself. The fans deeply understand now how guilty you feel about it, and trust me, they WILL cheer you again and forgive you for what you did during Dover (in reference to the "2000 Duff 400 Fantasy Edition" wiki), and last week's race in Pallettown. *Edd: Indeed Buttercup is right, Bart. We all did confess to the media that you were very remorseful on what you did, and that you would never commit that same misfortune again. *Bart (depressed): *sad sigh* I just hope you're all right about that. *Ed: I know I am! As right as when I showed the bad itch, Skipper (referring to Eddy) that babies come from storks! (referring to the Ed, Edd 'n' Eddy episode, "I Am Curious Ed") Boy it sure does stink when I'M right. *Edd: I'm afraid what you said was not at all therapeutic, Ed. Furthermore, and please stay with us, a child is far too heavy a load for a bird to carry. Just look back to when AND HOW Evelyn and our teams' other offsprings were ACTUALLY born. *Ed: But, Double-D--? *Edd (sternly): Consume your food please, Ed. Thank you. *Jackie: Edd's right, Ed. You need to fuel up for today's race. *Ed: *moans* *Rudy: I really hope that Trouble-Bass doesn't do anything to me today on this new track. We're in Amity Park you know. *Danny Fenton: Tell me about it. You don't know when lady luck is either gonna date you or bite you here. After all this is a small track, enough for bumping, banging, and tailgating in the corners. And plus Rude, Bubble Bass is STILL heated with you for beating him in Plainsville back in August. (in reference to the "2000 Chalkzone 400 Fantasy Edition" wiki) So I'm afraid you better watch your bumper. *Rudy: You mean that sore-sport's still dwelling over his fair-and-square loss against me? What is WITH that Trouble-Bass?! *Bloo: Better him hating you than Spongebob. *Mac: BLOO?! What is your problem?! *Penny: Why must you be so belligerent and rude, Bloo? That was completely unnecessary. *Bloo: Sheesh! I'm sorry! I'm just stressed about getting ready for today's race on this dumb, puny track. I hate short-tracks! I like the big ones! *Timmy: Let's just hope you don't go flying up in the air on tracks like that. *Ed: Like tuna cans? *Bubbles: I love cute little tracks, Timmykins. It is much safer to go at slow speeds and not worry about going too fast and crashing your car at high speeds. *Timmy: I feel the same, too Babe. *kisses Bubbles on the cheek and Bubbles blushes* *scene cuts to "NASCAR Raceday: Served By The Krusty Krab"* Quote 3 * Quote 4 * Quote 5 * Quote 6 * Quote 7 * Quote 8 * Quote 9 * Quote 10 * Quote 11 * Quote 12 * Quote 13 * Quote 14 * Quote 15 * Quote 16 * Quote 17 * Quote 18 * Quote 19 * Quote 20 * Quote 21 * Quote 22 * Quote 23 * Quote 24 * Quote 25 * Quote 26 * Quote 27 * Trivia * Since this is the 2000 season, the commentators on TV (ESPN) will be Bob Jenkins (now retired) & Benny Parsons (1941-2007). * The MRN Radio commentators for this wiki-race will be Mike Joy & Barney Hall (in the booth), and Eli Gold (Turns 1 & 2, Backstretch, Backstraightaway, and Turn #3) * The TV pit reporters (ESPN) will be Bill Weber, Dr. Jerry Punch, Marty Schneider, Matt Yocum, and Wally Dallenbach. * The radio pit reporters (MRN Radio) will be Winston Kelley, Jason Toy, Steve "The Postman" Post, Jim Phillips, Krista Voda, Kyle Rickey, Alex Hayden, Adam Alexander, and Jeff Streigle. * This is the fourth race of the NASCAR Playoff Series known as the "Chase For The Cup") * The Amity Park Speedway is a spoof of the North Wilkesboro Speedway. Amity Park Speedway (spoof of North Wilkesboro Speedway) * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-8P6ra3qlsY Category:Browse